


Feigned Intoxication

by Sei_chan



Series: Back to You [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_chan/pseuds/Sei_chan
Summary: A night of drunken mishap.A sort of prequel to the chapter 2 of 'Back to You'





	Feigned Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine complained for the lack of smut so this happened.

Bedivere was clearly agitated as he swung his sword down, piercing his foe’s flesh with a the sharp blade with more force than he usually does on easy battles. He seemed not to care about the blood that covered him.

Once the battle had ended in their victory. Tristan took it upon himself to drag Bedivere away from the sight of their master. He knows that the young magus had seen every cruelty that battles had to offer but that still didn’t stop him from letting Bedivere walk around looking as if he had just walked out of a blood splatter murder scene - which was not really far off from the truth.

Bedivere was confused at first as to why he was being dragged away from the others but followed him in silence as they trotted to the nearest river, now aware of the state of his appearance.

As knights who had participated on countless wars in the past. The stifling heat, smoke and clouds of dust hanging heavy in the air. When breathing was a near impossible feat, and the scent of blood and burning flesh was enough to turn the stomach of any warrior, no matter how fierce and battle-hardened. They were too used to that scenario in the past but he had never seen Bedivere fight so… crudely as he was doing right now.

Back then and even now. They’ve fought and won countless battles side by side and they’re confident enough with each other to know that they could leave their backs to one another. And that is also why Tristan could easily tell that something was bothering Bedivere. A rather concerning one because the silver armed servant was never one to let himself lose composure even in the most gruesome of wars.

Tristan only meant to help him wash off the blood from him but when he tried to unlatch the cloak pin that held Bedivere’s cape in place the male suddenly flinched away from his touch. Both of them wide eyed from such unusual reaction and later Bedivere’s face immediately erupted in feverish red colour.

“Sorry.” he apologized avoiding Tristan's questioning gaze. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Tristan could only nod in response before Bedivere scurried away in a rush.

.

.

.

“Bedivere, is there something that’s bothering you?” Tristan finally confronted him as they walked towards the control room in the vast hallway of Chaldea. After a few weeks and a numerous awkward reactions from Bedivere during their interaction, Tristan can’t help but be curious why he was acting like that.

“Nothing?” Bedivere answered in the form of another question, his expression asking Tristan why he would ever think that.

“How sad.” Tristan sighed. If being constantly agitated and flustered weren’t obvious signs enough that something was clearly bothering him then why does it only happen whenever Tristan was around. Tristan was hoping he was over-analyzing things, but if Bedivere was in denial. It was fine, it would only be a matter of time before he blew up and he’d know it soon enough. After all, Bedivere’s never one to be able to keep his emotions in control from time to time.

“What?” Bedivere asked wondering what made the red headed archer so sad.

“If you need anything, let me know.”

Bedivere’s brows furrowed at first but immediately replaced it with a smile. A forced one. “Thank you.” he murmured.

 _Ah._ Tristan was taken aback at the other’s reluctance to share his troubles. He initially thought that it would only be some time until Bedivere talk but it seemed like it was going to take a while. Despite his suspicion, Tristan didn’t push the matter further for it was not his place to force him to talk… At least for now.

.

.

.

.

A drinking party!?” Bedivere croaked at the archers invitation. It was the first time that Tristan asked him to join him on partaking in drinking.

Tristan nodded.

“You and alcohol?” Bedivere asked again giving him a look of doubt. “Won’t you just ditch me halfway through like every other time?”

“I’ll be right there with you,” Tristan promised but the other still held suspicion on his words. “I’m so sad. Bedivere doesn’t even trust me,” he whispered with a frown, choosing to feign his hurt to coerce his friend to come along. “Besides, master and the others are waiting for us.”

It was very effective seeing as Bedivere froze in guilt for few seconds. Still, he tried to get out of it “But I don’t remember that there’s any reason or celebrations for everyone to have another drinking party?”

“Do the others even need a reason for wanting to get drunk.” Tristan replied. To that Bedivere didn’t have a come back because the others really just did as they please, so long as it won’t be a harm to their master.

“But we really don’t have to go, right? And is there something wrong? You’re never one to invite someone to a drink.”

  
Tristan remained silent for a few seconds as if choosing his words carefully. “I get the feeling that something’s been bothering you lately.”   
  
“That’s nonsense,” Bedivere countered defensively. “Nothing’s bothering me.”   
  
“My second guess is that I’ve been the one upsetting you recently.” he claimed. “That makes me sad.”   
  
Bedivere sputtered at the proclamation.   
  
“You are not!” he eventually spouted. “You haven’t done anything wrong!” He added. Bedivere wrung the ends of his shirt with his curled fist as he looked at Tristan with an expectant expression. “I must have truly behaved awfully if I had you thinking such things.”   
  
“Then you’ll come with me?” Tristan beamed   
  
Bedivere sighed deeply. Finally giving in “Yes, but we’ll leave as soon as it starts to get dangerous.”

.

.

.

.

.

“I didn’t know you could hold your alcohol really well,” Bedivere slurred with a pleased smile as Tristan was dragging him back to his room.

  
“I didn’t drink nearly as much as you.” Tristan whined. Regretting his decision to have Bedivere drunk in hopes for him to spill what was bothering him.

Servants normally won’t get drunk but they could if they choose to. Still, it was a different story when it comes to enchanted liquor. Even servants as themselves could become intoxicated and produce the same effects alcohol as it to them when they were still living beings.

A lot of casters had their own brewed alcohol for that reason and it was immensely popular within Chaldea and won’t be missing in the party table no matter what occasion it was. And Tristan had specifically asked Medea for a few bottles, hoping that the said caster won’t pull any sort of mischief on the bottle other than its intended effect.   
  
Tristan could only frown. Bedivere held onto his shoulder tightly as the two walked down the empty halls. It was still early. A lot of people were still back there enjoying the rest of the party. It was nothing new though. At almost every party Tristan would have always call it a night earlier than the rest. Going some place to enjoy some time alone and Bedivere would follow an hour or few later and enjoy the rest of the night chattering away in each other’s company. Tristan was surprisingly content with spending this night alone with his friend, enjoying their light conversations and the good company.

Tonight though was different. Bedivere had downed one cup after another without restraint this evening and now he was too intoxicated with the alcohol to even stand up properly. While Tristan did enjoy Bedivere’s vulnerability, and trying to make sense of his slurred stories and occasional rants was entertaining as well, had it not been for how touchy Bedivere became.

The sudden hugs and shower of drunken kisses on his cheeks - maybe once in the lips - was the final straw for Tristan that night. He decided to take Bedivere back to his room, overly conscious of the consistent physical contact and in need of getting out of such a public space. The others was giving them a knowing look all night until it became irritating.

  
“Why did you want me like this?” Bedivere asked as Tristan helped him sit on his bed.

  
“Huh? Like what?” Tristan feigned. He did want to get Bedivere drunk to make the male talk. Now that tristan got a proper look. Bedivere’s face was beet red from the alcohol and his eyes droopy as if he was in a sleepy daze.   
  
“Drunk,” Bedivere answered with a sheepish grin. “From back then and even until now, you’re never one to ask anyone to go drinking.”   
  
Tristan sighed with guilt as he sat next to Bedivere. “I just wanted to know what’s bothering you.”   
  
“I already told you I wasn’t bothered with anything.”   
  
“So you say but you act otherwise. Action speaks louder than word, Sir Bedivere,” Tristan insisted. “You seemed agitated and flustered everytime we talk.”   
  
“It’s your fault that I’m acting like this."   
  
“Me?!”   
  
The two stared at each other wide-eyed in shock. All inhibitions of alcohol seemed to have disappeared within that second.   
  
“N-nevermind,” Bedivere sputtered. He released Tristan’s shoulder and stumbled into his bed, pulling the blanket over him and lied sideways, turning his back at him to pretend that he was already drunk asleep ..   
  
“Wait,” Tristan said. He tugged at the blanket persistently. "I’m the one bothering you?”   
  
“No! You’re not. I’m drunk and I don’t know what I’m saying.” Bedivere gripped at the blanket that it would be ripped with both of them pulling on it.

“ You just said that I was the one who's causing you to be bothered. I don’t want to be the reason causing you to be upset.” Tristan insisted and tried to pull the blanket hiding Bedivere’s face. “Bedivere. I need to know what I’ve done to make it up to you.”   
  
“You didn’t do anything,” Bedivere hissed. “You better leave!” He tried to pulled the blanket over his head, but Tristan’s grip was unyielding.   
  
With a forceful pull Tristan was finally able to get the blanket out of the way and had Bedivere lying on his back and looking up at him. His hands pinning down the male by his shoulder while straddling on top of him. His amber eyes staring straight at the green ones “Tell me the truth and I’ll go.”

Bedivere looked at him with defiance. “Do you really want to know what’s bothering me.” His usual calm viridian eyes clouded by something that somehow made Tristan shudder.

“Yes.” Tristan answered.

“Don't regret this.” Bedivere murmured to himself.

Tristan was unable to react when Bedivere wrapped his arm around his waist one second and then his vision suddenly turned. He blinked in surprise and found their position suddenly in reverse with his back pressed against the soft mattress of the bed and Bedivere straddled on top of him. He looked down at him with darkened gaze like a hungry beast.

“Bedi-” before he could call out to him his mouth was snatched by his in a frenzied kiss. Tristan’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss. It was unlike the drunken kisses that the male had given him earlier. It was rough and passionate. Forceful yet it showed how much Bedivere had been restraining himself.

Tristan felt like he was getting drunk at the heavy scent and the bitter taste of alcohol from Bedivere’s mouth as he deepened the kiss with their tongues rolling at each others. Bedivere used his knee to force Tristan's legs open. He knew he should push him away but he couldn’t muster the strength to do so… No, he didn’t want to push him away and willingly eased to the kiss.

“Do you get it now?” Bedivere finally pulled away using his hands to prop himself up as he looked at Tristan who was a blushing mess below him.

Tristan was speechless from Bedivere’s action. He never would have thought that the silver haired male held such attraction towards him. And it wasn’t just that. A familiar need blossomed in Tristan’s belly. That need for more... A hunger that he didn't knew he had until he had a taste of it.

One kiss was all it took for Tristan to enter a world of passion and hunger he knew nothing about. Though he was no stranger to this, Tristan's experience had always been with the opposite gender. He was a popular lady's man. If he wanted to he could have endless number of lovers waiting for the chance to be taken to bed.

“As expected you’re disgusted.” Bedivere chuckled softly, the sound reminiscent to thunder rumbling in the distance.It sent a chill down Tristan’s spine, lulling him into a strange sort of daze..

Tristan didn’t respond but in an act of boldness, he grabbed Bedivere's collar, pulling him down towards him to connect their lips once more taking Bedivere by surprise but soon closed his eyes with relief as he savored the moment. Tristan wrapped his arms around Bedivere's neck, pulling him close and deepening the kiss that left both of them wanting for more.

They parted their lips just enough that it was still ghosting over the others. The pounding of their pulses hammering at their ears loudly. They gazed at each other’s eyes that was darkened with lust and they knew that there was no going back from that point. That didn’t stop them from reconnecting their lips as their hands roaming at each others body as if afraid to let go.

“Aren’t you repulsed by this?” Bedivere whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Tristan's exposed neck trailing down to his chest while his hands worked on loosening the buttons and straps of their clothes. Both have clearly forgotten that they could just simply dematerialize them.

“Haa.” He moaned softly. Tristan’s body felt sensitive at his touch. Every part that his hands touch and his lips kissed felt burning hot. “Surprisingly, I’m not.” he replied with amusement. Had it been another man, Tristan wouldn’t hesitate to strike them down but towards Bedivere… He wanted more of him to the point that he wouldn’t mind being the receiving end.

“This is too good to be real.” There was no way this could be happening. That was Bedivere’s first and only thought. It was too good to be true. He had likely drunk too much sake and was now passed out on the ground. “I think I had too much drink and I’m likely dreaming right now.” Bedivere said out loud

“Maybe we both are.” Tristan chuckled. His fingers threading through Bedivere's hair, scratching the male's scalp with his nails. He crushed their lips together in a painful kiss, hoping to express his insatiable need. "Let's savor this dream and hope it never ends."  
  
"A very wonderful idea." Bedivere smiled seductively.

Bedivere moved back down to his throat. He licked at the bite again, and then beside it before he started to suck and kiss the skin. His left hand over Tristan’s navel was rubbing in small circles with three fingers, enticing little groans from him along with the kisses. The hand noticeably made its way down to his waistline. He tugged at the button until it gave in and undid itself. He shoved his hand down the front and quickly made work of palming Tristan.  
  
Tristan arched into the touch with a loud cry that died down into a shaky whimper. He flushed, embarrassed with himself. Articles of clothing slowly disappeared one after another until the both if them are completely naked.

There was a moment of confusion for Tristan just before Bedivere spread his legs open and settled in between them while he took two fingers on his mouth. Using fingers wet with saliva as a lubricant. He pressed a finger against his puckered hole making Tristan gasp sharply as Bedivere slowly inserts a finger gently as he could.

  
There'd been pain at first; a tightness that made Tristan’s body clench in resistance. But Bedivere feathered kisses across Tristan’s lips to his cheek trailing down to his neck, whispering for him to relax as two of his fingers worked on loosening his entrance. It’s nice and it distracts him from the feeling of being stretched open by fingers.

"Does it hurt?" Bedivere asked in a low voice. "How does it feel?" He currently had two fingers buried inside Tristan, the padded tips massaging a spot he’d discovered deep inside that made him moan in ecstasy.  
  
"It feels good," Tristan breathed, spreading his legs wider for Bedivere’s questing fingers. But the longer it goes on, though, the harder it is to keep himself composed, wanting nothing more than for to fuck him already.

By the time Bedivere inserted a third finger, Tristan was moaning and panting, rolling his hips in a desperate effort to force Bedivere’s questing fingers deeper. Then he crooked his fingers in a particular direction. Tristan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His toes curled and his hands gripped tightly at the sheet’s as a ruch of orgasm spiraled on him.  
  


It was difficult to remain in control knowing just how sensitive Tristan’s body was. It didn’t help that Tristan was practically begging for more. Of course, Bedivere himself wanted nothing more to bury his painful erection deep inside him and fill the red-headed male in wet embrace but he also didn't want to make it painful for him.

“Bedivere…please...” Tristan cried out and that was the last straw. He pulled out his fingers making Tristan whimper from the suddenly loss.

When Bedivere raised his legs over his shoulder his heart beat with anticipation for what comes next even more when he felt the the tip of his member pressed against his entrance but then Bedivere had to ask for consent “Do you really want this?”

Tristan frowned but soon replaced with a smile. Raising hand to caress Bedivere’s cheeks “We’ve already gone this far and you still ask me?”

It made Bedivere red in embarrassment but before he could become a fumbling mess of apologies Tristan wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down. “Yes, I want this.” he whispered softly in his ears. Bedivere heart felt like it was going to burst just hearing that Tristan also wanted him.

Bedivere groaned and held his breath as he slowly force his member inside of his wet and warm hole. The slick and Tristan’s orgasm from earlier combined with the quick prep was just enough for Bedivere to slid fully in with little resistance.  
  


Tristan immediately fell forward in a breathless scream mixed of pain and pleasure, he wasn’t sure anymore. His nails digging into Bedivere’s back, clinging to him for his dear life. His eyes were wet with suppressed tears from what he could only describe as a burn. The pain subsided gradually, but he still felt overwhelmed. The feeling of being full for the first time washed a strange feeling - though not completely unpleasant- over his whole body, something that made him shift uneasily.  
  


Bedivere took the subtle movements as a sign to continue further. He pulled back about halfway before slamming in again. He set a slow and gentle pace to let Tristan adjust. The pain ebbed away with every thrust and blossomed into that same feeling from earlier. The second he felt it he involuntarily pushed back to meet Bedivere's hips.

He loved how Tristan's body reacts to his every move and touch, how he'd clenched tightly around him when he push a little deeper and rougher when he hits his sweet spot and how he'd ask for more with his lewd moan's.  
  
"Bedi...Haaa" he let out a breathy moaned " I can't- I’m going to..." he begged. Far too gone in the pleasure to understand what he wanted.. "Please..."  
  
Despite the incoherent begging. Bedivere understood what he meant. "Are you close?" Bedivere asked; his lips somehow finding their way back to Tristan’s  
  
"Mmmm," Tristan moaned in reply; his head falling back as Bedivere set for a faster and deeper pace. He arched his back almost painfully. A scream of pleasure ripped his throat as Bedivere thrusts grew rougher and shallower as he approached the edge.

Bedivere’s hips surge forward again and then again, thrusts heavy with the force of his entire weight, the pull of every muscle in his trained body. His lips found its way towards Tristan's lips again as they shared another kiss, feeling as they're both almost close.  
  
"Tristan" Bedivere moaned in his ears with another deep thrust hitting his sweet spot and it was all it took to send Tristan on the edge.  
  
" Bedi...vere... I'm cumming...please" he moaned  
  
" I'm close too" Bedivere groaned. They moaned in unison. Bedivere took a moment to steady himself, leaning down to kiss Tristan. Once again, he started his long, deep strokes. Their kiss became more passionate as he increased his pace.  
  
Tristan wrapped his arms around his neck, the walls of his ass clenching Bedivere's cock hungrily, his thighs quivered on his sides from the crash of orgasm that washed over him. Bedivere thrust one last time into his lover's sopping hole, holding Tristan’s hips in place as he buried his cock deep onto Tristan, Bedivere was coming inside him, marking him in a way no man ever had before.   
  
Still breathing hard, Bedivere pulled back carefully and then they collapsed to the bed together. Skin on skin felt too warm, the bedding blissfully cool. Both was sweat soaked, their long hair tangled at each other, damp and clinging.  
  


Bedivere wrapped his arms around Tristan's frame and held him close. "I love you." He whispered before dozing off to sleep.   
  
Tristan's body turned stiff upon the confession. Instantly sobering from the high of lust but Bedivere had been knocked out to sleep to know the others reaction. He lay on the futon, listening to the sound of Bedivere’s breathing. He was patiently waiting for the moment the soft rumbling sound fell into the steady rhythm of sleep. That's when he made his escape…  
  
Without a sound, Tristan slipped from underneath the sheets and gathered his clothes.

A part of him wanted to stay and try to sort this out with Bedivere once the male woke up and the other simply just wants to run away from this and pretend this was nothing more than a drunken mishap.

He choose the later.

Though he didn’t hate what they’ve done. If Tristan would have to be honest he liked it but he wouldn’t want to lead on Bedivere in a physical relationship while the male was hoping for a romantic relationship with him. That would be unfair.

But the thought of them together would be nice he wanted to settle things within himself before he commit to it. If he wanted to be with Bedivere he wanted to be sure that it was out of his own choice and he wasn’t being influenced by anything like how it was in the past.

That’s why Tristan left that night but still found himself back to his side days later. 

**Author's Note:**

> They're both totally not drunk...


End file.
